


Bunz Khuzdith class

by Alex02599



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Female Bilbo, Gen, Young Dwarves, bella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex02599/pseuds/Alex02599
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The class of Bella Baggins-Fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunz Khuzdith class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amali/gifts).



> I love the little dwarves and thought I could try to draw them

**Author's Note:**

> well?
> 
> You can send me messages, comments, or anything you want in http://blackythief.tumblr.com/


End file.
